endofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lesa
The Lesa state formed in recent centuries after the invasion and destruction of the Edemir by nomadic peoples to the south. Their culture and religion remained mysterious, especially after their local monarchy was overthrown by Parthecan exiles. Currently, Lesa subsists as one of the core regions of the Republic of Parthe. History Legendary Edeca The first tribes to end their wandering lifestyle did so at Edesa(Parthe), and begun civilization based on a union of three huge tribes united by blood in a series of marriages. By blood, by arms, and by bronze the legendary Kingdom expanded across the entire island, brining their collectivist family values and the nearly separated but equaly important wandering family caravans across most of the southern half, which still retain that legacy as the New Edeca expanded. However, as tin mines ran out and disease struck, what would become the Lesans fled the island, sailing to the West. Back to the lands their people, as legend stated, had originally came from. The Voyage The Lesans, once they reached the general lands that Iolha now sits on, began to wander as nomads once more. Depending on the tale, the Voyage lasted 100 years to 100 generations, and was very bloody. Between the territorial wars against the local Acayan tribes, The nomadic Lesans never saw peace. Toraca and the conquest of Edemil Toraca led the Lesan tribe to the North, and sacked the city of Edemi. He then drove the Edemil into the hills, and took the city for himself. He built a new city upon the ruins of Edemi, and named it Narba. The Edemil slowly filtered back to the city over time, and once he grew old, he left on a spiritual journey with several of the Costere. Toraca's Journey and the founding of Esrit One day, Toraca returned to Narba, and talked of a place he called Esrit, a place of beauty and peace, one that would protect the Lesans. He continued on with charging the Lesans to learn from the Edemil, and to become like them. He died mid sentence. In his honour, the tribe took Toraca to Esrit, following the directions the Costere gave. They then buried him under what is now the palace, and began to build Esrit from the ground. The Year of the Four Chieftains The Costere led the Lesans until Esrit was built. The Lesans then fell upon eachother in a power struggle, over who would lead them all. Clan Jarsa quickly pulled their soldiers and people out of the city, and watched from the countryside. After four months of warfare, Clan Norta took the main seat. They were deposed and eliminated by Clan Floril who in turn were deposed by Clan Lecar. When Clan Lecar rose to the high seat, Clan Jarsa, led by Nenicos Jarsa struck. The Jarsa removed the Lecar in a matter of days, and the Lesans, after too much blood had been spilt over what was supposed to be sacred ground, bowed to Nenicos Jarsa and proclaimed him king of Esrit and Narba. The Great Peace Except for small skirmishes and minor rebellions, what followed was peace. The power of Lesa expanded to encompass the entire pennisula they were on. Then the Lesans began to drift away from their tribal ways and once more into civilization. Over time, the Edemil aplhabet and writing style was adopted by the Lesans, as well as their building style. They began to build ships, and slowly began to send them out, yet a Lesan merchant was a rare sight in places even as close as Iolha. The Lesans grew in their isolation out of contact with the rest of civilization. The Iolhan War and It's Impact Lesa, Parthe, and Leuna allied together against Parthe. Leunan and Parthecan soldiers had both been hired by Iolha, with Parthecans aiding the armies marching South, and the Lesans guarding Iolha. When the armies marched South, the Lesans attempted to take the cities, and charged down from the North. Their armies were defeated by the city watch in every city but their Northernmost city. The Parthecans met similar failure when they turned on the Iolhans. This war forced the end of the seclusion of Lesa, and made the Lesans look to Leun for knowledge and military aid. The Fall of Jarsa In one decade, Lesa completely changed. The royal family was destroyed through multiple events, the Aitahists spread to control the country, and the Lesans pushed against the Berathi and Katkans. Following this time, the first Queen took the Kingship. Recent History Kings and Queens of Lesa Toraca Narba(? - 205) Toraca Narba - The Founder of both Esrit and Narba, the only known chief of the Nomadic Lesans. Jarsa Dynasty(206 - Summer 320) King Nenicos Jarsa, General of Toraca Narba and Chieftain of Clan Jarsa(206 - 226) - The First King of Lesa. Learned the Edemil Alphabet and made all of the chiefs use it. Died to a knife wound. King Hersin Jarsa, Son of Nenicos(226 - 274) - The Second King of Lesa. Forced the tribals to settle down, and expanded the control of Esrit to the entire pennisula. Died of a mysterious ailment some say was brought as a blessing from the Yondar. King Jordas Jarsa, Brother of Hersin(274 - 287) - The Third King of Lesa. Dealt with the minor problems Hersin caused, ended the isolation of Lesa, and fought in a war against Iolha with Parthe and Leun. Allowed missionaries to move into Lesa and merchants to trade in Lesan ports. King Mordos Jarsa, Son of Jordas(287 - 312) - The Fourth King of Lesa. He signed a treaty with the Tanuot, that let them keep their religion and their culture, if they became Lesan citizens. Caused the construction of several forts within Berathi lands, and temporarily ended the Berathi land grab. Died to mysterious causes before he could finish his plans. King Adar Jarsa, Brother of Mordos(312 - 316) - The Fifth King of Lesa. He finished everything Mordos had started, then it had been found out that he followed Eastern Aitahism. He legalized the Aitahist faith and attempted to spread the religion to Esrit, but was found with a poisoned dagger stabbed through his eye, dead in his bed. It is suspected that the Costere were involved. Commander Karn Jarsa, Son of Adar(316 - Summer 317) - The Sixth King of Lesa. He did not care for ruling the country, and instead lusted for combat. He put the council in power, which quickly repealed the allowance of Aitahism. Karn is remembered for being the catalyst of the following events. He fought many useless conquests, and lost many Lesans during them. The first of them was against the Berathi, where he emptied the lands between the Dual Empire, Iolha and Lesa of Berathi tribesmen. He then sailed North against the Katka, and fought far into their lands. The only thing that stopped his march, was when an unknown soldier slit his throat while he was in his tent. King Edar Jarsa, Son of Mordos(Summer 317 - Fall 317) - The Seventh King of Lesa. He began to prepare for a full invasion of the Berathi lands, except three days after he started the march, he tripped and rolled down a hill. He was dead before he stopped rolling. His son Ethin was killed right after Edar's funeral during his coronation with an arrow through his neck - some say the council was behind it. King Frec Jarsa, Son of Adar(Fall 317 - Winter 319) - The Eighth King of Lesa. He held no power, and only served as a figurehead to the whims of council that had been put in place by Karn. During his reign, Aitahists were hunted and killed for sport. He died when he flung himself off a cliff during a trip to Narba. King Larng Jarsa, Son of Adar(Winter 319 - Summer 320) - The Ninth King of Lesa. He focused on the destruction of the Berathi, and forced the nation to mobilize once more, he then marched the armies into Berathi territory from the still young colony in Katka lands. He was killed by a spear in the chest from a Berathi horseman, and was the last of the Jarsa line. Harare Dynasty(Spring 322 - Now) Queen Jessen Harare(Spring 322) - The First Queen of Lesa. She began as a minor priestess of the Costere, and converted to the Eastern Aitahists during the rule of Adar Jarsa. During Karn's reign, she hid while the soldiers hunted down Aitahists. She began to gather her army of Aitahists in the hills during the fall of the Jarsa family, and attacked Esrit deep into the civil war. She led the Aitahist forces against the squabbling Generals and gave them all to the fires. She then began to actively spread Eastern Aitahism throughout the nation of Lesa. Geography Culture Category:Lesa Category:Historical Countries Category:Athis